mass_effect_continuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Batarian Timeline
664 BCE * The batarian hero Harz began his Conquest of the Three Continents. 684 BCE * Harz completes his quest, taking his coalition of four nations and across two seas and conquering twelve of the fifteen major nations of ancient Khar'shan. 315 BCE January * 5th -''' The batarian War of Peace begins. 312 BCE October * '''1st - '''The Batarian Hegemony is founded, and almost immediately the species is thrust into an industrial revolution. 3 BCE * First contact is made with the batarians. 1 CE * The rachni, a species of highly intelligent hive-minded insects, are discovered when a Citadel expedition opens a dormant mass relay leading to their star systems. The rachni prove to be hostile and begin a war with the rest of the galaxy. Negotiation with the rachni queens is impossible because they cannot be contacted in their underground nests on the toxic rachni worlds. 80 CE * The Rachni Wars continue. The salarians make first contact with and uplift the primitive krogan, manipulating them into acting as soldiers for the Citadel Council. The krogan prove able to survive the harsh environments of the rachni worlds and pursue the rachni into their nests, systematically eradicating queens and eggs. 114 CE * The Batarian Hegemony is granted an embassy on the Citadel. 300 CE * The rachni are declared extinct. In gratitude for their aid during the Rachni Wars, the Council rewards the krogan a new homeworld. Free of the harsh environment of Tuchanka, the krogan population explodes. 700 CE * Krogan warlords leverage veterans of the Rachni Wars to annex territory from other races in Citadel space. Eventually the Council demands withdrawal from the asari colony of Lusia, but the krogan refuse. A preemptive strike is made on krogan infrastructures by the Spectres. The Krogan Rebellions begin. 704 CE * The Citadel Council makes first contact with the turians around this time and persuades them to aid in the war. After the krogan respond to the initial turian offensive by devastating turian colonies with weapons of mass destruction, the turians vow to stop the krogan from ever becoming a threat again. 858 CE * The Krogan Rebellions end, though scattered krogan insurgent actions continue for decades. The turians fill the military and peacekeeping niche left by the decimated krogan. * The Citadel Conventions are drawn up in the wake of the conflict. 2125 CE June * '''3rd - The yahg, an intelligent pre-spaceflight race, are discovered on the planet Parnack. 2157 CE July * The turians prepare for a full-scale war against humanity, but this draws the attention of the Citadel Council. The Council intervenes before hostilities escalate further, revealing the existence of the greater galactic community to humanity and brokering a peace between them and the turians. 2163 CE * The Leviathan of Dis, a genetically-engineered living starship believed to be nearly a billion years old, is discovered by a batarian survey team on the planet Jartar. The Leviathan disappears under dubious circumstances after a batarian dreadnought passes through the Dis system. 2165 CE * Tensions grow between humans and batarians as they compete for territory in the Skyllian Verge. 2171 CE * In protest at the refusal of the Citadel Council to limit human expansion in the Skyllian Verge, the batarians close their embassy, withdraw into their home systems, and effectively become a rogue state. 2176 CE * Batarian-funded pirates and criminals launch a surprise attack, later known as the Skyllian Blitz, on the human colony of Elysium. The assault is repulsed by the Alliance Navy and ground teams. * The Anhur Rebellions, a civil war waged over the practice of slavery, begin on the human and batarian colony world of Anhur and spread throughout the Amun system. Abolitionism supporters hire the Eclipse mercenary group to fight the batarian pro-slavery Na'hesit faction. 2178 CE * The Anhur Rebellions end with the abolitionist forces in power, and the reconstruction of Anhur commences. July * '18th -' In retaliation for the Skyllian Blitz, the Alliance launches a major offensive against the moon of Torfan and destroys the criminal bases there, mostly populated by batarians. The threat against human colonies from batarian extremists is curtailed. Category:Timeline Category:Batarian History